A Collection of Guilty Pleasures
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: Drabbles of OzxGil. Includes steamy scenes, rated M to be safe! View for fangirl pleasure :D
1. Intro

A Collection of Guilty Pleasures ;)

Has _no one _thought of a yaoi for Oz and Gil? Jesus. Just reading the manga with those two made me hot.

So, here it is: a collection of drabbles. Rated M to be safe. Not _all _of them are dirty :P


	2. An Old Hobo

(That Scene when Gillbert and Oz are out walking, Alice is left napping at the apartment. Oz still doesn't know that Raven=Gillbert.)

"I left Alice with a note that said, 'I went with Raven on a loooooong bathroom break!" Oz winked mischievously. Raven blushed furiously and covered his nose to prevent a possible nosebleed. "You-you-" They were passing by a dark alley now, and Oz pushed Raven against the brick wall. It was almost night now, and the streets were emptying.

For a fifteen year old boy, Oz was quite strong. _What a turn on_, Raven caught himself thinking. "What-what are you _DOING!?"_ He suppressed a moan as he slid down the side of the building. Oz was giving him a hickey. "No one will know," he breathed lustily. "Master- this-is-_ohh,_" Raven submissively stopped his futile attempts and gave into pleasure. The young blonde's hands slid lower, lower, lower into the older man's pants. Despite Raven's protests, his erection said a different story. "Ah-h, Master-" The only sound of the night was Raven's heavy breathing. The fifteen year old encouraged the erection before covering it with his own.

The two were going at it like there was no tomorrow. "Oz-faster, faster, ohhh, yes! _YES! Ah!" "GILBERT!" _The two climaxed. In the midst of their pleasure, Oz flushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, you just...remind me of my old friend, Gillbert..." Raven tipped his hat to cover his eyes. "SO YOU SCREAM OUT HIS NAME INSTEAD OF MINE!? BITCH!" The younger teen looked at him curiously but said nothing.

An old hobo had paused with his grocery cart/ belongings to see what all the commotion was about. He shrugged, said, "That's some good yaoi," and kept strolling. The two shakily got up and began walking back to the apartment.

This was my first short lemon, and while I laughed hysterically at some of the sentences I wrote, I think it's OK. But really, that's up to the reviewers I s'pose. *shrug* Sorry about the random-ness....but ACCEPT IT! EMBRACE IT!


	3. A Cup of Tea

"Do you hear that, Break nii-san?" It was a lazy afternoon, 4 o'clock to be exact. Sharon, Break, Raven and Oz were at the Reinsworth mansion. Alice was out, grimly running errands for the Reinsworth. They heard her foul mouth as she left. "What am I, some manservant of yours? You can't treat me like this!" Break's gaze was cold. "That's exactly what you are, Chain." Oz stayed, watching her leave with sad eyes. "Come back soon, Alice!" After Alice was gone, Oz suppressed a yawn. Gilbert shot a concerned look. "Tired, Master Oz?" "A-a bit, Gil." Sharon courteously offered a room upstairs for Oz to nap. Gilbert instantly stood up to leave with Oz. "Oh, Gil, you don't have to-" The older teen carried Oz in his arms. "We'll be down later." Break eyed their retreating form smugly.

15 minutes later...

Sharon and Break were quietly sipping their Earl Grey in the new shipment of china when they heard the thumping. The tea rippled. There was an indistinctive squeaking noise that only Break could place. Sharon had no clue, the poor thing. "Ah, I think, Oz and Raven have retreated to, ah, other...strenous activities," Break tried to explain. "Let's not disturb them."

Upstairs...

"Master Oz!" Gilbert was naked. He didn't mind, and neither did his companion, but- "_Must _we ravage each other like animals every hour of the-_ah, yes, ah!"_ Oz knew of efficient ways to shut up his servant, and grinding his neither regions was one of them.

---

Is it me, or are the sex noises not sounding right? lol. Sorry. Review. Comment. Plus, how's the format supposed to go? That is ALWAYS A FREAKING PROBLEM!


	4. Time After Time

Time After Time

Gilbert glanced at the sleeping form next to him. His master, tired from the day's trip, was asleep. His golden hair was mussed in such a way that it was _'rather sexy_'. Oz's eyelashes were long and cast shadows in the moonlight. The older teen ached to know what his lover was dreaming about, but shook his head sternly. Gilbert had to keep watch. The trio had managed to slip away to some cheap motel. It'd been a year or so now, that Oz escaped from the Abyss and he had never looked back. They were still trying to find some way...any possible way to stop the revolution. A while back, Oz had faced yet _another _dead end. They'd been trying to track down another family for quite some time, to see if they'd had better luck, but...no..."Gil, maybe I should just give up," The blonde teen said wearily. Despite his injury during a fight with a chain earlier, Gilbert stood up, ready to protest. Oz continued. "Oh, _to __hell with it all_. Listen, why should I spend the rest of my days running when I can just-" The servant let out an inhuman roar. "OZ!" For the first time in awhile, the servant used his master's name without any formalities. "YOU. ARE. NOT. GIVING UP! You've gone _too far _to just let it all go. You're sixteen, for god's sakes, and I can't just- just-" There were tears in his eyes, Oz observed sadly. He stretched up and kissed Gilbert hard. They stayed there, silent, for a long, long time. Oz drifted asleep, and his companion looked on.

_I can't just let you die._

_ Because you're all I have.  
_


End file.
